


Oblivious

by leen_go (cagedchaos)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NYE shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedchaos/pseuds/leen_go
Summary: Dumb Yixing is dumb





	Oblivious

Zhang Yixing hates the holidays, this year anyway. As Luhan his best friend and roommate has reminded him a countless number of times, it sucks being alone this time of year. Being away from home _and_ having broken up with his boyfriend two weeks before Christmas was certainly not Yixing’s idea of a good holiday season. Christmas day was painful as he hit the streets hoping to grab a warm coffee and instead, got bombarded with the images of couples roaming the snowy streets hand in hand as cheerful holiday music played from _everywhere_. The only thing that makes it better are the Boxing Day sales, but even then, the crowds and noise are a constant reminder that despite being surrounded by people, Yixing is was quite alone this year.

“You just need to forget about Kris,” Luhan mutters as he stands on a ladder to hang a ‘Happy New Year!!!’ banner above the window in preparation for their New Year’s Eve party. “He was a jerk anyway.”

Yixing frowns as he places a bottle of vodka to chill in the freezer, “Yeah, but at least he was _my_ jerk.” He slams the freezer door a little too hard and a magnet falls to the ground. “God, why do we even keep this tacky thing?” Yixing asks in an annoyed tone as he picks up the ceramic kangaroo that Luhan had bought from his trip to Australia.

“Hey!” Luhan hurries over to pry the magnet out of Yixing’s hands which has been hovering dangerously close to the garbage can. “You don’t see me ruining your stuff around when _I’m_ in a bad mood.”

Yixing raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, “Oh, really? I think Mr. Snuffles would disagree. My poor teddy bear had to go through some serious surgery after you took a pair of scissors to him!”

“Yeah, well that was… different!” Luhan retorts ineffectually as he lowers himself from the ladder and makes himself busy with fluffing the cushions. “Besides, _you_ were the one that had pissed me off, so of course I took it out on your stuff.”

Yixing narrows his eyes, “I wasn’t the one who thought your cookies were disgusting. _That_ was Minseok. _I_ just said we needed milk.”

Luhan chucks the cushion he’s been holding at Yixing, “Yeah, well you said it while laughing.”

“Oh, well, that makes everything better now,” Yixing scowls, hugging the cushion to himself and falling into the couch backwards, his legs dangling off the arm. “And why are we having this stupid party anyway? It’s dumb.”

Luhan glares at Yixing a beat before tickling his neck to get him to move. “Because, I don’t think I can stand another three weeks of you moping around whining about how lonely you are. I have a bunch of really nice friends who are coming tonight and you are going to forget this whole Kris-is-a-cheating-son-of-a-bitch-and-I-don’t-know-how-to-get-over-him funk you’ve been in because it’s driving everyone insane, even Minmin, who is refusing to come over here anymore because you’re just grumpy all the time and he doesn’t want to be around the freakin’ Grinch during his time off. And will you _please_ shave before people start arriving. I can’t get someone to be interested in you when you look like a hobo.”

Yixing scowls again but disappears into the bathroom to clean himself up as his roommate requested.

“And get out of those damn sweatpants!” Luhan yells from the living room, “You’ve been wearing them for days and I swear to god, if you wear those in front of my friends, I will tackle you and personally take them off myself.”

…

If Luhan has anything, it was a surplus of friends. The first of the partiers arrive at 9:23pm, bringing a bottle of champagne with them in addition to four bottles of wine.

“Yixing, this is Jongin and Sehun,” Luhan introduces the pair as Yixing tries to look interested with a forced smile. Luhan gives Yixing a moment to process the information before grabbing Sehun’s arm and dragging him towards the kitchen table to strap on one of those party hats he bought at the same time as that banner hanging behind them that Yixing has deemed tacky, leaving Yixing alone with Jongin.

“Er, hi,” Yixing says, awkwardly holding his hand out to shake.

Jongin eyes flicker down before bringing his own hand up to meet Yixing’s, “Right. So you’re Luhan’s roommate?” Jongin scans the place, “It’s a nice place.”

“Uhm, thanks.” Yixing scratches the side of his head nervously because he’s not used to attractive male strangers in his apartment that aren’t only here to talk to Luhan. “Can I get you anything to drink?” Yixing’s eyes fall to the bottles Jongin is still holding in his hands, “Or perhaps a cup? Or a bottle opener?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

…

Yixing spends most of his night with Jongin, partly because Luhan would get upset at him if he ditched the party completely and hanging out with Jongin was easier than striking up a conversation with another stranger. It is barely past eleven and the pair has already gone through nearly two bottles of wine. Yixing is feeling pretty giddy, sidling up to Jongin as the two dance closely in the living room amongst at least thirty guests. His good mood is ruined, however, when he suddenly sees Kris walking in the front door. Yixing freezes, nearly dropping his plastic cup before he hastily says “I’ll be right back” to Jongin before pushing through the room towards Luhan, who is making himself a new drink in the kitchen.

“Dude! Why did you invite _him_?!” Yixing shoots a frantic look at the front door and sees Kris scanning the room. Yixing ducks quickly and drops to all fours, crawling underneath the kitchen table that houses the various liquor bottles and hugging his knees to himself.

“What are you talking about? Invite who?” Luhan asks, with a confused look as he looks down at his obviously drunk roommate.

“Kris!” Yixing hisses from below, pointing towards the front door before downing the rest of his drink in one shot. “Why is he here?!” Yixing lets out a groan while Luhan looks for Kris, “He’s here with _him,_ isn’t he? That stupid Chanyeol guy.”

Luhan looks back down at Yixing, shaking his head as he crouches down to sit next to him under the table, ducking his head to avoid hitting it, “Aren’t you the one who broke up with him? Why are you the one hiding?”

Yixing shrugs, “What’s your point?” _Technically_ , Yixing never really broke up with Kris; Yixing had simply moved out of their shared apartment and into Luhan’s without telling Kris. He ignored all of Kris’ calls and didn’t respond to any of the text messages that asked Yixing where he was. Yixing may have been the one to actually walk out on Kris but Kris was the one who had been spending a suspicious amount of time with Chanyeol prior to that.

Luhan rolls his eyes, “ _Point is_ , weren’t you having a good time with Jongin before Kris arrived? Just pretend he’s not here and go back to what you were doing. Your dance partner is probably wondering where you disappeared to. Also, it’s weird that we’re sitting under a kitchen table at a party.” Luhan removes himself and wanders back to Minseok who is sitting on the couch.

Yixing grumbles but Luhan is right. He takes a deep breath and stands up again, not chancing another glance towards the front door. He grabs another cup from the stack on the table and fills it along with his own cup.

“Refill?” Yixing offers Jongin when he rejoins his dance partner in the living room, “Sorry about that. Had some stuff I had to talk to Luhan about.” Yixing has to practically yell over the music, which is significantly louder here than in the kitchen.

“It’s no problem!” Jongin finishes the last of his drink and stacks the cup Yixing brought him into the old one. “It’s getting a bit warm in here. How about we relocate to the balcony for some fresh air or something?”

Yixing nods but hesitates when he notices that to get to the balcony, he’d have to walk past Kris, who was currently leaning against a half-wall with a can of beer in his hand. He grabs Jongin’s arm to hold him back, “Actually, it looks really busy out there,” he shouts, dragging Jongin in the opposite direction. Before he knows it, he is pulling the key to his bedroom from his pocket and has opened the door.

“Well, you’re very straightforward, huh?”

Yixing nearly jumps, having forgotten that Jongin was still with him in his haste to hide from Kris. He hasn’t even locked his room door again before Jongin has pinned him against the door and is pressing his lips onto Yixing’s.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Yixing chokes out once he finally manages to push Jongin away.

Jongin takes a small step back to balance himself, crosses his arms and simply cocks his head slightly to the side without giving an answer, looking mildly amused at Yixing’s reaction.

The sudden image of Kris with that tall smiling idiot makes him say, “Yeah, okay,” before stepping forward and continuing the kiss that Jongin had started a minute ago. Yixing notes that Jongin is a damn good kisser, but he tastes of cheap wine, unlike Kris, who had always tasted, well, like Kris. He forces the thought to the back of his mind and breaks the kiss briefly pull his shirt up over his head and to unbutton Jongin’s to reveal sculpted abs on a torso that isn’t nearly as long as Kris’. Frustrated again with his own thoughts, Yixing aggressively pulls Jongin closer, his body burning for contact. Jongin responds by working on loosening Yixing’s belt as he starts tracing kisses down Yixing’s neck. Jongin is clumsy from the alcohol and Yixing thinks to himself that Kris would have had Yixing out of his boxers by now. Yixing knocks Jongin’s hands away and undoes his belt himself, wasting no time in taking off Jongin’s as well and tossing it onto the ground. He’s got Jongin’s button undone before the two trip and fall onto Yixing’s bed.

It’s when Jongin finally has his hand closed around Yixing (less coarse in comparison to Kris’, and definitely smaller) that he realises he doesn’t want Jongin, he just wants Kris, lying cheating Kris, _his_ lying cheating Kris.

“Fuck,” Yixing says out loud as he pushes Jongin off of him, “I can’t do this.”

Jongin scowls and rolls his eyes but gets up from the bed anyway, running his hand through his dark hair. “Whatever,” he mutters as he pulls his pants over his already half-erect penis. He doesn’t bother to put his shirt back on before opening the door and leaving to find a more willing partner to satisfy his needs.

Yixing drops his head into his hands with a groan. Fuckin’ Luhan and his fuckin’ party and his fuckin’ plan to help Yixing get over Kris. Yixing doesn’t _want_ to get over Kris.

“Uhm, Yixing?”

Yixing’s head snaps up at the familiar voice to find Kris standing in his doorway, “Kris? Whatareyoudoinghere?”

“Er, do you want to cover up or something?” Kris asks as he turns around to close the door, checking to make sure the no one in the hallway has seen Yixing.

“Oh shit,” Yixing curses, grabbing his blankets around him. Clearing his throat, he tries again, “What are you doing here, Kris?” He doesn’t like how his voice sounds less angry than it should.

Kris shrugs, still standing across the room from Yixing, “You know how I am with crowds.”

Yixing glares at him, “No one asked you to come. And while we’re on the topic, who the hell invited you in the first place? I’m guessing Chanyeol?” Yixings says the name venomously and crosses his arms in his blankets when Kris nods, “Why aren’t you with him right now? You know, bringing in the new year with a _bang_.” Yixing sniggers at his pun.

“You’re drunk,” Kris observes quietly.

“So?”

“How much have you had?” Kris asks, taking a couple steps closer and setting his can of beer on Yixing’s computer table.

“What do you care? Just go back outside and make out with your boyfriend or whatever. Leave me alone.”

“What?,” Kris replies gently.

Yixing rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I don’t care. Just _get out of my room_ ,” Yixing glances at the clock hanging on the wall: 11:54.

“I don’t want to.”

“Get. Out.” Yixing commands more emphatically, pointing at the door.

“No.”

Yixing glowers at Kris before getting up, “Fine, then _I‘m_ leaving.”

Kris doesn’t give Yixing the chance to walk out though, grabbing one end of the blankets wrapped around Yixing and pulling hard so that Yixing is standing naked in his own room again. “Will you _please_ tell me why you’re mad at me? I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Fix?” Yixing shoots Kris a glare before beginning to pick up his clothes that are scattered across his room floor. “What’s there to fix? Just go out there and celebrate the new year with Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol? Why the hell would I want to celebrate the new year with Chanyeol? Wait, is _that_ why you’re mad at me?”

Yixing doesn’t reply as he hops into his jeans.

“Fuck, Yixing. You are so dumb sometimes.”

“Well, fuck you, Kris. You’re dumb too,” Yixing replies without looking up, hardly paying attention any more.

Kris smiles for the first time since entering Yixing’s room, “Chanyeol’s going out with Baekhyun.”

“What? Who?” Yixing casts Kris another glare as he pulls up the zipper on his pants.

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that you have it all wrong about Chanyeol and me.”

“Doubt it.”

“Chanyeol is a jeweller.”

“Okay, well then get him to buy you a diamond ring. I’m sure it’d be a great wedding you two would have.”

“You aren’t listening to me, Yixing!” Kris shouts as Yixing turns towards the door. “I was hanging out with Chanyeol because I needed his help!”

“Quit lying, Kris.”

“ _You’re still not listening_!” Kris is beside Yixing in a flash, grabbing Yixing’s arm and shoving a small box into in his hand. Yixing only stares at the coloured ribbon wrapped around it a moment before Kris sighs exasperatedly and opens the box for him. “It was supposed to be my gift to you on our two year anniversary, but then you bailed before I had the chance to give it to you.”

Yixing continues to stare at his palm as Kris picks up the silver charm bracelet from its box and fastens it around Yixing’s wrist. He laughs a bit hysterically when he realises that Chanyeol and Kris are just friends, and that Chanyeol is going out with Baekhyun, and that Chanyeol is a _jeweller_ , and that Kris had just given him a bracelet that a _jeweller_ has helped him with.

“Fuck, Kris,” Yixing finally says, his tone a lot lighter than it had been twenty seconds ago. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you were cheating on me!”

“And how was I supposed to tell you when you just up and left when I was at work one day?”

“I, well, er… hmm.”

Amused, Kris shakes his head and pulls Yixing in for a hug, “Next time, just talk to me, okay? If you’d just asked in the first place, we wouldn’t have lost, three weeks, two days and,” Kris pauses to look at the clock hanging on the wall, “seven hours.”

Yixing pulls away and punches Kris, “God, why are you so cheesey?”

On the other side of his bedroom wall, Yixing can hear his guests shouting the final seconds left in the year.  He wraps his arms around Kris’ waist and looks up, counting down the last seconds out loud before kissing Kris lightly, “Happy new year, Kris.”

“Happy new year, Yixing,” Kris replies before kissing Yixing back. “Now, who was that that was leaving your room just now and why were you naked?”


End file.
